Chrysabelle's Match Matchmaker - YumeHoshiko Wattpad
by LadyOfFrostAndICE
Summary: For Yume Hoshiko. A Matchmaker from the book series Dark-Hunters. Math is Solin.


Your Match

Solin the half human/Dream-Hunter

Why: Here we have two people who couldn't more perfect together but let us delve deeper into why these two perfectly lonely but wealthy people belong together. Solin is a handsome and wealthy billionaire but underneath the wealthy bachelor facade is a man, Skoti, a Incubus is what we would know them as today. A sex demon that comes into the dreams of creatures to seduce females where the Skoti get their powers from. Solin had warranted a death sentence and is known as one of the legendary, fearsome Skoti out there. He had been thrown out from his own mother when she had found out that Solin isn't exactly human and thousand of years later he meets a Jackal Were-Hunter female that he had fell in love with even producing a daughter, Lydia but that was not meant to be either. She threw him to the dust so when Solin meets Chrysabelle's aka Madam Kiss, he sees not just a beautiful Oracle for the Dark-Hunters but a woman witga despairing past with a fear of fire that traumatized her for life. He seeks solace in her and Chrysabelle's is always happy to welcome him into her arms. They both have sad pasts with nightmares that haunt them still but they can aleaalfind live in one another that it makes the nights easier for them both. Solin has always used and left plenty of women over the years after his daughter Lydia was born but that didn't mean he didn't want the love of a woman still because he certainly did. Chrysabelle is a female who knows what she wants and will get it , Solin can definitely appreciate that but she still needs protection as well making Solin a happy guard dog for his wifey (oops spoiler). A powerful, Oracle whitch that she is Solin is fearlessly protective of his woman and loves to lavish the exquisite Madam Kiss with love and riches of all kinds. And trust me, Chrysbelle is thrilled to receive both making them a great pair that loves the expensive life of wealth and riches but have the best wealth of all true love.

Chrysabelle a sexy and elegant woman with raw, untapped magic and an Oracle who has the Source speak to her has had many suitors but none that intrigued Madam Kiss the way Solin did all she had to do was look into gorgeous celestial blue eyes and she was already puddy in her heels for the bad boy bachelor. This witch is sassy and bossy knowing that some men have problems with this but Solin is happy to obey no more like follow any command that his beloved witch would give him. He has no problem with her orders what so ever. Knowing her fear of fire, Solin is especially catious when he is being romantic like no candles in fact the last person who had fire around Chrysbelle well let's just say they still in psych ward drom nightmares that still plague them asleep or not.

Q&A:

1) how did they meet?

Solin was in town it was around Christmas. Now Solin is aware of human customs but he is Greek god of Sleep, a Dream-Hunter. Lydia, Seth, and their son. After Styxx Bethany found out she had a half brother she insists that Seth celebrate with them and Acheron's family with Lydia insisting that Solin joins too. Not remarkably happy with the idea he set a mission for himself to have fun on Christmas Eve. Hitting up Madam Kiss's Club it was there that he set eyes on the beautiful Oracle yhathe had heard of from some of the guys at Sanctuary. Sipping on a cup of wine he came forward with a new cup and instantly the two hit it off. Flirting and dancing it was a night of bliss. Deciding that Chrysbelle would be his new target for power he came to her in her dreams. At first even in her dreams Madam Kiss was miffed that Solin didn't just ask but it soon the anger dissipated when his glowing blue eyes locked onto her, kissing her neck and soon it turned to a night of fantasy and magic both forgetting their troubled pasts enjoying the moment. So for next few years whenever Solin was in New Orleans he always paid a visit to Madam Kiss. Things started to change during the third year of Christmas when Chrysbelle embracing Solin asking him not to leave her alone this Christmas. Her pale blue eyes almost a clear white from the tears in her eyes on that night Solin didn't just stay with her he gave her a Christmas present. His heart.

2) What did they think of each other?

Solin knew that this witch was someone of expensive and lavish taste but he would treat her like the queen that she is. At first Chrysabelle was to be a quick, wooed snack but her sad soul tugged at his and Eros must of shot him in the ass because he found himself falling that first year for Chrysabelle. As for ghe lovely Madam Kiss she looked forward to Christmas Eve the next year for Solin wasn't just a kindred spirit but a wealthy, handsome good who knew what he wanted and how to get it boy she could swoon all day for that man.

3) what do they think of each other now?

Solin is in life. He loves Chrysbelle even more after that third Christmas they had started dating for three months before he purposed to the lovely Madam Kiss. Chrysabelle is his light from the heavens and couldn't be more happy then he is now. Each day he spends a new way inventing ways to lavish his beloved wife and as for Chrysabelle she can see the loving, adoring father and husband that Solin makes. Life is magical and adventurous with him.

4) first kiss?

During Christmas Eve the first year they had met, Chrysbelle had taken him into a back room full of pink smoke and purple and red lights shining around them illuminating the white-blue if Madam Kiss's eyes making them appear a ghostly silver that Solin could of drowned in for hours. After they finished their wine she grabbed the Dream-Hunter by his face almost smashing them together in her drunken fever for the taste of his lips. They immediately slipped into her dreams to play out sexual desires.

5)Sex life?

Sensual and romantic. Expensive dinners and roses that sort of thing.

6) Children?

They ended up having three children. All a year apart. Two girls and a boy. The order is girl,boy,girl. The first born is Heavenly 'Heaven' Catranides (Chrysbelle took Solin's last name) a gitl of extreme beauty she has the darkest of ink black hair that flows like a river to her thighs and blue highlights throughout it, with Rich tanned skin and white-blue eyes that practically glow in the night. She is a future leader for Oneroi with powerful visions of the future and a strong Dream-Huntress. A strong and merciful woman, she has all the right traits to be a leader with a playful side that loves sweets and is very bubbly herself when not training with the Oneroi. The second born Drizhul Catranides, he is tall at six feet 3 like his father but dies his black hair a auburn-mahogany with celestial blue eyes that melts a girl in 5 seconds. Tanned and ripped Drizhul is a powerful Necromancer who spends quite of his time in Avalon with his good buddy the albino dragon Blaise who recently took up a romance. Drizhul is deadly and quiet, a shadow in the night with a Raven as his familer. Currently he is a side time lover of Aphrodite, Julien doesn't even ask. The youngest a beautiful girl who oddly enough came out born with light cotton candy pink hair and baby blue eyes that are wide and innocent. With a bob cut her bangs are side swepfand wears eyeliner like the cat way with mini dresses or cocktails and 6 inched leopard printed pumps with fur coats. Her name Tempest Catranides, a girl that seduces men in and outside of their sleep with a special finity to the element of lightning. No she doesn't like Zeus other than to annoy him. A exotic dancer and a Madam of her own club in LA.

7) When did they fall in love with one another?

The very first night.

8: His relationship with her Serval?

Her serval is a plesaple creature that he has come adore. And trust me after Solin's past he prefers cats to dogs any time. Often go on walks together.

9) thoughts on her gambling?

Solin has never had any problem with her gambling just as long as it comes from HER money.

10) thoughts on her Oracle abilities?

Same as her witchcraft but hopes that the Source never actually comes to Chrysabelle in person. He might dhithis pants.

11) thoughts on her witchcraft?

Witchcraft also known as Wicca (some dispute using these terms together as the same thing, however, if you look at the history it is quite clear the two and one are the same) is a spiritual path. It can be wonderful and not so much at times. So just be aware but he loves his powers and always tells Chrysbelle to embrace hers.

12) Does he find out about what she did to her sister and a whole village/thoughts? Yes he did. Solin had been looking gora new woman's dreams to plague (how they met) and saw in Chrysabelle'' dreams of what happened. He knows that she is still traumatized by tgus and that she never meant to hurt her elder sister let alone kill her. Solin doesn't bring it up and whenever Chrysbelle breaks out crying in the night he just holds her and comforts her.

13) Do they live I. Greece or Garden Distric? (His or her house?)

Both Solin can live anywhere as long as it's a mansion and they live half of the year at his Villa in Greece and the other half in New Orleans.

14) Lydia's thoughts? Lydia couldn't be happier for her father. Her mother passed away years ago and she hadn't been in love with Solin anyway. Lydia can tell that her father is happy with Chrysbelle and that they have similar pasts and feelings that drew them together even more. Lydia is just worried that Chrysbelle might hurt her father possibly making him more secluded so sbess ready to kick witch ass but Madam kiss is definitely someone Lydia wouldn't mind having as a step-mother.

15) Your Oc's thoughts?

Crescent doesn't know Chrysbelle all that match but did meet Solin a few times over the years and while she isn't friends with either of them she is thrilled to see another happy couple get a happy ending. 3

Felicity aka Lissa went to Madam Kisses Club once and came back scared for life but actually really like Kiss quite a bit wishing she had that more beautiful dress like look for herself but she doesn't think dresses flatter her but she is happy for the couple and wishes the best for them. Sent them a dozen bouqets of flowers for their wedding.

Illario is quite pissed actually he wanted to fuck Chrysbelle but hey Solin beat him. Ilario: "Damn it. She was supposed to be the one who I lost my virginity too..."

Celestino was surprised by them coming together. Solin is a fearsome Skoti is hasn't shown his heart to anyone except his daughter Lydia but other than that guarded and snarky. It was just a bit of a surprise.

Elena the voodoo priestess who is 100% crazy is pretty close to Chrysabelle when she opened up club in town and since Solin was hot and rixh, also could tell that he really cared for Madam Kiss Elena is happy for them as well but if Solin hurts Kiss he will get a curse placed on him.

Thanatos: "Go Solin! She's a fine 10!"


End file.
